


Airhead

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (headcanon) butch lesbian susie, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Writing, Deltarune - Freeform, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Relationship, Reader Has Anger Issues, Susie Swears a lot, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, first one was short, i need some personal susie happiness, i wrote this during class and when i needed sleep, lots of swearing, might need feedback, nah im kidding, nervous reader, next chapters will longer, no sex in this, noelle doesn't have a crush in this, reader is oblivous about her crush on susie, reader is useless, remember if you comment i work quicker, so y'all better thank me, while i love that ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While everything seems fine, remember 'expect the unexpected.'





	1. Prolouge

Oh, the average day of any high schooler. I always told that these ‘were the best days of my life’ and I’ll ‘regret not making it count.’

 

Now, it wasn’t like I got bullied often. I mean except the usual ‘hey ugly’ banter from the football team, but it wasn’t full-on bullying. Yet, surprisingly...

 

It wasn’t from Susie.

 

Not that I wanted her to bully me or anything, far from that. it's just that with her being the school’s most notorious bully, I almost expected her to do _something_.

 

Maybe she just didn’t care enough to even talk to me, or may-

 

“Ms (L/N), would you care to answer my question?” Mrs. Lewis snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

‘ _Shit.’_

 

“Um…” My eyes scanned the board behind her, searching for any clues about what she was talking about.

 

“I think… the answer is… irrational?” I said with hesitancy in my voice.

 

Mrs. Lewis narrowed her eyes at me before turning back to the board, satisfied with my answer.

 

I sighed and glanced at the ticking clock that hung above the whiteboard. ‘8:51’ it read.

 

‘ _Goddamn why is this class the longest’_

 

I zoned out once again as the lecture dragged on.

As the clock’s hand landed on the 12, I raised my own to use the restroom

 

After being allowed to leave, I left the class and walked down the hall. Since it was still kind of early, I could hear the birds chirping outside, along with the younger kids playing outside.

 

As I walked down the silent hall, my feet lightly stepping on the tiles, my head was clouded by thoughts of… everything. School, college applications, and graduation were what mainly clouded my thoughts, but another thing popped up… but before I could dwell on it for long, my body slamming into a wall, causing me to fall backward.

 

Wait… there were no walls in the middle of the hall.

Slightly startled, I looked up to see what- or more likely who- I ran into.

 

As my gaze settled onto who was in front of me, I felt my face heat up.

 

Of course, as my luck would have it, it was Susie.

 

I froze, my eyes wide as dinner plates. While she didn’t seem fazed by me, I was still worried. There were so many rumors based around her and I didn’t want to become one of them.

 

‘ _Ohgodwhatdoido?issheupset?isshegoingtobemad?willsh-’_

 

Just as I was going to apologize, she stepped around my form and walked away. My gaze followed her as she disappeared into her own class.

 

“What… just happened?” I asked myself, confused by the whole situation, but i didn’t dwell on it too long. After all, I still need to use the restroom.

 

After doing what I originally needed to do, I was walking back to class when I noticed something… out of the ordinary.

 

For one thing, the supply closet door was open but that didn’t seem too unusual as students often went in there to get supplies, but the closet was dark. As in black hole dark, since not even the sun outside could provide light into it.

 

I thought about leaving it be, thinking that maybe it was just my imagination making it so dark, but something about it made it so… compelling to walk right in.

 

I guess I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn’t realize that I walked in front of it. Now that I was closer, I could see papers scattered on the floor, almost making trail inside.

 

‘ _Probably not a good idea, (Name)’_ I thought, trying to convince myself to leave and return to class.

 

It turns out that curiosity will always win, as I walked into the closet. Unable to stop myself, I walked farther and farther in, to the point where I could barely see my own hands.

 

 _‘Alright, (Name), you’ve had your fun, now you need to leave’_ I told myself, spinning on my heel but as I did,

 

the door slammed shut, sealing me into complete and utter darkness.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” my scream ominously echoed in the dark, sounding as if it belongs to someone else.

 

I wanted to move, to scream, anything. I just wanted to get out.

 

Suddenly, the ground beneath me buckled and disappeared, plunging me into the darkness, my own screams the last thing I heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter came out so late. the holidays have been giving me a hard time, but I doubled the length of this chapter to make up for it!
> 
> Also heres the outfit the reader wears!
> 
> https://les-bi-honest-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/181024045483/the-outfit-that-the-reader-wears-in-airhead-a

* * *

At first, I thought I was dead. I mean, it was incredibly dark, to the point that it felt like that I was floating in the void, but after a moment or two, I realized that my eyes were just squeezed shut, to the point that it was painful to keep them shut.

As I opened my eyes, my mind flickered back to what happened. The dark doorway, the supply closet… the fall.

 

Oh fuck, the fall.

 

Immediately I shot up, my mind rushing with questions and thoughts. (Along with blood which left me dizzy for a moment.)

 

‘ _Oh god, where the fuck am I? How am I not dead? Am I in limbo?’_ I swerved my head around, scanning the area for anything, or anyone. I only saw that I was on a platform of sort, one made of stone or concrete

 

‘ _Alright (Name), breathe. Maybe it’s just a bad dream? Or maybe you bumped your head when you ran into Susie?’_

 

After a moment of silent panic, I began to stand up slowly, to make sure that I hadn’t hurt myself from the fall. When I discovered that nothing had been injured, I don’t know what came first, relief that I was okay or anxiety that I may have died in the fall.

 

“Nope. I need to push that thought away,” I said, aloud to myself. “I just need to see if I can find some help.”

 

With some motivation, I began to walk, my boots making some loose stones roll forward.

 

Wait, boots?

 

I paused and turned my gaze to my feet, seeing my converse had changed into a pair of yellow leather boots that went up to my knees, and from the look of it, that wasn’t the only thing that changed. My once (color) sweater and faded jeans had changed into a yellow dress that had a ‘ medieval barmaid’ vibe to it.

 

“What. The. Absolute. Fuck?” Needless to say, I was a little more than ‘freaked out’ by now.

 

Before I knew it, I was cussing so loud, that I could hear it echo back to me.

 

“MOTHERFUCKER! WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING? BETTER YET, _WHAT_ THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?”

 

I may or may not have lost my mind for a few minutes, at least until I kicked a rock, sending it flying a few yards… and hit someone in the head.

 

“OW!”

 

My temper tantrum stopped after I heard that voice. Looking down the path I was currently on, I saw a very familiar figure wearing unfamiliar armor.

 

“Holy fuck. Kris, is that you?”

 

Kris and I go way back, as we were neighbors and friends, at least until we were split up to different classrooms before high school started. (We may have been too troublesome when we hung out.) Since then, I became more of a nerd, and he, well… stayed the same.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” They said, rubbing their head in pain.

 

I jogged towards them, worried that I had done some damage. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you in the head.” I gave them an apologetic smile.

 

“No, it’s fine. See, no blood.” They gave a small smile back, showing the spot where the rock landed on their skull.

 

“Good… now I have a question.” I looked around again, still unnerved about the situation. “How the fuck did we _both_ end up here?” I questioned. “I mean, sure it’s nice to see you and all but… why here?” I had a feeling I knew the answer.

 

“We fell through the supply closet.” Knew it… Wait. “Hold on, what do you mean ‘we’?” I asked, concerned about who else was down here.

 

“Oh… I, uh, fell down with Susie.”

 

Well, that put the cherry on top on today’s sundae of ‘Weird Shit that Happened Today.’ Well, could it get worse? Maybe. Will it? Knowing my luck, that was a big ‘Yes.’

 

I took another big breath, to calm myself down. “Well,” I said. “Where is she? It's probably a good idea that we all stick together while we’re down here.”

 

“We kinda got split up when we fell down.”

 

“Well, we should go look for her. I mean, whatever this place is, it can’t be that big.”

 

Well, I was kinda right. It wouldn’t have taken long at all if there weren’t _so many things shooting at us_. “Oh, come on!” I shouted as I dodged another bullet that was aimed at my head. “Was it really necessary to take that shard thing from that hole in the wall?!”

 

“Okay, I know now that I shouldn’t have reached into that hole, but CAN WE FOCUS AT THE ISSUE AT HAND, (Name)?!” Kris shouted back, narrowly avoiding another bullet.

 

As we made it through that area with those antenna things, my gaze landed on a small sign on the wall.

 

“ it says that ‘in this land, only eyes blinded by darkness can see the way,’ I read off. “, whatever the hell that means.”

 

“Maybe it’s a puzzle,” Kris said, standing in front of the three eye-looking things on the wall, next to the sign. “Maybe the middle and last one?”

 

After pressing each respective button, a bridge appeared over the gap. “I guess you could say that this bridge ‘ _bridged_ ’ the gap in our relationship,” I joked, nudging them in the ribs. They groaned at my pathetic joke, but smiled, nevertheless.

 

“Haha, Hilarious (Name)”

 

“Believe me, I know.”

 

After another few minutes of walking,  and a jump down a waterfall, we found ourselves at a large, open, area with strange piles of what seemed to be grey dirt. Against my better judgment, I approached one of the piles and reached a hand out to touch it

 

“What do you think these things are-”

 

_Squeak!_

 

The moment my hand briefly touched the top of the pile, it imploded on itself. I jumped back slightly, startled by it.

 

“Was it necessary to touch it, (Name)?”

 

“Oh, shut up Kris,” I retorted, glaring at them. It was then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, something… moving.

 

“Kris, did you see that?” I asked.

 

“Yeah...”

 

Almost in unison, we began to stalk towards the pile, one that seemed to move slightly with each step we took.

 

‘ _What the hell…’_

 

Just as we reached it, it exploded, revealing the one and only Susie.

 

“HEY! B-BACK OFF! IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER…” She yelled, obviously startled.

 

“Kris, it’s you. Don’t you scare me lik-” She said, stopping mid-sentence.

 

“You… “ She said, looking towards me. “What are you doing here?” I was taken back by the apparent venom in her voice but said nothing of it.

 

“I fell through the supply closet. Believe me, I didn’t choose to be here.” I said, looking her dead in the eye.

 

A silence fell between the three of us, almost ringing in my ears.

 

“...We should probably find a way out. C’mon Kris, let’s go,” I said, breaking the silence. As we walked past Susie, I could feel her gaze on me.

 

‘ _What’s her issue?’_ I asked myself. Our journey down was silent and short-lived, as Kris spoke, quietly.

 

“Uh…(Name),  I think someone’s up there.”

 

I looked up to where they were pointing and discovered the same figure they were talking about.

 

“Huh, who else could have fallen d-” Suddenly, I heard a loud ‘WATCH OUT’ and I was shoved to the ground, my previous spot

 

I didn’t even have time to question what had happened when I was pulled back onto my feet, Susie's loud voice bellowing in my ears.

 

“LET’S FUCKING GO!” She grabbed my wrist in her clawed hand and pulled (more like dragged)  me along as she ran down the path, leaving Kris in her dust.

 

I let out a loud screech as another spade flew past my face, narrowly missing my nose.

 

‘ _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck’_ As we neared the end of the path I noticed that there was only one way to escape, which was a waterfall, but unlike the other one I slid down, this one was incredibly high up.

 

“Susie, wait!” I said, digging my heels into the ground to attempt to get her to stop, but to no avail.

 

“STOP!”

 

My shout finally got her to stop, but barely just in time as we were right on the ledge. Vertigo really hit me as I looked down. ‘ _Breathe, (Name), just deep breaths’_ After a moment of inner panic, I looked up into Susie’s eyes, which appeared to be glowing under her magenta bangs.

 

“S-Susie, I’m sorry, b-but there i-is no way I’m going to jump down there,” I said, my fear of heights only escalating as I spoke. She didn’t speak, even as Kris finally caught up to us.

 

“... Who said you were going to jump?” SHe said ominously. I gave her a puzzled look.

 

‘ _What the hell does she mean by th-’_ My train of thought was cut off by her rough hands picking me up by the waist. I unintentionally blushed as she carried me almost in a princess style, her spiked bracelets harshly digging into my back. “You better hold on!” She growled, and with that, she leaped off of the ledge and began to slide down the fall.

 

My own screams pierced my ears as I realized that the figure had sent more projectiles from both sides of the waterfall. Susie seemed to be unfazed by my screams, but she did seem annoyed with the continued attack.

 

Just as we finally made it to the end of our fall, a spade flew by my face, creating a deep gash in my cheek. “God damn it,” I hissed out, my hand instinctively touching the wound, which only agitated it even more.

 

‘ _God damn, this really fucking hurts’_

As I wondered how I was going to stop the bleeding, I failed to notice that Susie had switched her gaze onto me. I only noticed the fact that her grip on me slightly tightened on me, but I waved it off as her preparing to land in the small pool of water at the bottom.

 

As we finally landed, she set me down from my uncomfortable position. “Are you okay?” She grumbled, her voice barely audible. “Y-yeah, I think so,” I answered, my hand still hovering the gash.

 

She stared at me for a moment before stalking off towards a better lit area of the path. “I wouldn’t touch it if I were you,” she said. “Don’t want it to get infected.”

My hand paused, hovering over the still bleeding wound. “...Right.” my gaze never left her back as I heard Kris landed behind me.

 

“Geez, (Name), are you alright? That looks serio-”

“I’m fine, Kris. “ I said, cutting them off. “ Let’s just follow Susie, ”

 

And with that, we began walking, in hopes of finding a way out of this strange closet.


End file.
